


破碎幻境

by Sunburndilie



Category: OOC - Fandom, zry48, 杰, 男神执事团
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburndilie/pseuds/Sunburndilie





	破碎幻境

天娜被杰吻得忘情地低声呻吟出声。  
“嗯.....嗯.....”  
杰一只手抚摸着天娜的翘臀，另一只手则从她的腰间逐渐上移，等天娜发现时，杰修长的手指已经袭上了她的胸。隔着胸罩，揉捏着她柔软的胸部。  
“杰...杰学长，不要......”  
“是吗？你的身体好像不是这么说的哟？”杰一把扯开了天娜的衬衫，手指一弹，松开了胸罩的扣子，天娜洁白的胸部就这样暴露在杰的凝视之下，两个乳头早已发胀挺立。杰一头埋了进胸里，用牙撤掉了她的胸罩。杰灵巧的舌头在天娜一边胸部不停打转，另一只手开始轻轻扯着天娜另一边乳头。天娜不自觉抬起胸部，身下流出了一股热流。  
理智已经被灼热烧断，对欲望的渴求填满了天娜的脑子。她只想将杰嵌入自己的身体里，她的胸抬得更高了些，下身不断扭动，碰到了杰笔挺的西裤，她能感觉到杰腰部的硬挺逐渐增大。她本该退缩，但是本能支配之下，她的手却抚上了杰的硬物，无意识地开始上下抚摸。  
“嗯...”杰闷哼出声，白色的幻境的绯红色更深了一层。  
“天娜，学得挺快嘛.....让学长再教你点......”  
杰一把掀开了天娜的百褶裙，他用骨节分明的食指，在天娜的内裤上轻轻摩擦。  
“啊....啊....”天娜止不住地高呼出声。双腿间的淫水直流，浸透了内裤，顺着天娜的大腿逐渐留下。杰一把扒掉了她的内裤。  
“天娜，告诉学长，现在你想要什么？”杰在天娜耳边轻声说，手指开始在天娜的大腿根部游走。  
“我想......我想要......”  
“要什么呢？”杰的手指开始摸上天娜的外阴，身体内粘稠灼热的液体早就让天娜的阴户一片湿润...但是杰并没有在往里深入....  
天娜被杰挑逗地身下万般苏痒，无尽的空虚，让她忍不住叫出声  
“我要你......我要你，杰”  
杰的嘴角勾起一抹得逞的笑容，食指插入了天娜潮湿的小穴中。两边的肉壁立即包裹住了杰的手指。杰开始在天娜的逼中，用手指抽插着，淫水随着他修长的手指不停流出，伴随着噗嗤噗嗤水声，还有天娜的浪叫。  
“嗯....嗯....嗯.....”  
杰接着将中指也伸了进去，探到了天娜的花心，杰加快了手指抽插的速度，更多的淫水喷涌而出，打湿了杰的西裤。  
“啊啊啊啊啊....”天娜感觉自己即将被杰的手指送上云端。  
天娜求欢的媚态，刺激着杰的神经，他的肉棒早已饥渴难耐。幻境中的绯红色变得越来越重。  
杰突然抽出了双手，拉开了自己的裤子拉链，掏出自己的大肉棒，将天娜一把抱起，拉过她的双腿盘在自己的腰上，一顶就将肉棒顶进了她花穴的最深处，周围突然弥漫了一圈红色的氤氲，托起了天娜的身子，杰的肉棒不断向上顶着天娜的阴道，一阵又一阵的抽插，一阵阵被杰肉棒填满的快感，让天娜的双手紧紧抱住了杰。翻涌的欲望同样吞噬了杰。幻境开始由绯红色变成了红色。周围变成了四面玻璃，天娜睁眼时，看到了红色镜中自己淫荡的扭动，快感愈加剧烈。杰将天娜放下，让她背对自己。  
“天娜....你好紧.....我要你看着我干你！”杰开始在天娜的逼中反复抽插，杰的肉棒捅的更深，两人结合的更加紧密。  
“天娜”杰高喊着她的名字，双手握住天娜的翘臀，不停撞向自己的肉棒，速度逐渐加快。力度也一次更胜一次。  
“杰....啊...杰.....”天娜仿佛失语一般，杰就是她现在唯一知道的字眼。天娜体内的刺激感逐渐攀升，杰的大肉棒一次次推着她向顶峰靠近。“啊...啊.....”杰快速地抽动，整个幻境开始碎裂，天娜的阴蒂不断被杰摩擦，里外两层快感，让天娜不可自持，突然她仿佛被闪电击中一般，子宫强烈收缩。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”杰的肉棒被天娜快速收缩的子宫越夹越紧，终于忍不住喷出了一片白色的精液，两人共同达到了高潮，杰的精液顺着天娜的大腿逐渐滴落。  
红色幻境随着杰的高潮，突然之间全部碎裂。  
天娜还沉浸在刚才的高潮中，不自觉地颤抖。  
杰抱起了天娜。  
“学妹，干的不错呀，能让我的幻境碎裂。”  
一抹笑容又爬上他的嘴角。  
“不过”  
他轻轻的在天娜耳边说  
“你以为只有一层幻境吗？”


End file.
